The present invention relates to a nib body for a marking pen and a marking pen with the same or, more particularly, to a multi-purpose nib body for a marking pen having three or more different line-drawing edges so that lines of three or more different marking patterns can be drawn by use of a single marking pen provided with the nib mounted thereon.
As is known, various types of nib bodies for marking pens are used as mounted on the end of a marking pen, such as an underline marker, a graphic marker and the like according to the particular use of the marking pen. These conventional marking pen nibs are usually in the form of a cylindrical or rectangular rod-like body having the end shaped or ground into a chisel-like or spatula-like thin form to serve as a line-drawing edge. A marking pen nib of this type is used, as a matter of course, for drawing a line having a width determined by or identical with, the width of the chisel- or spatula-like edge which is not versatile when drawing a line having a different width or a double-track line, triple-track line or the like is desired. At best, certain measures are taken to adapt the pen nib for the purpose of drawing a line having a somewhat smaller width than that of the chisel-like line-drawing edge. It is usual with the conventional marking pen to use a plurality of pens each having a different nib respectively designed to draw a line of a specific width or pattern.